Little Ms Heroine
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: "Apa kau ingat siapa cinta monyetmu sewaktu kecil?"/ Kesadaran Sakura terkumpul dan segera menyadari semua itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Bunga tidur singkat yang merefleksikan kenangan masa kecilnya./ AU/ One shot/ SasuSaku/ Sebuah side story terpisah dari fic Dear Ms. Police :3 Happy reading!


Senin pagi pukul 08.45.

Lima ratusan siswa _Konoha Shogakko_ berbaris rapi di lapangan upacara hendak melaksanakan apel pagi seperti biasanya. Di barisan siswa kelas satu—yang murid-muridnya nampak lucu dan menggemaskan—berdiri seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang tengah menyiapkan barisan kelasnya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam guna mengakhiri sesi grogi—lantaran terus berdiri di depan seluruh teman-temannya.

"Siaaaap, gerak!"

Suara khas anak kecilnya mengagetkan seluruh mata penghuni kelas 1-B. Kini semua atensi tertuju padanya.

"Luruskan barisan, teman-teman!"

Lagi, nona muda berambut sebahu itu memerintah. Ketigapuluh koloninya segera merapikan dua baris antrean yang dibagi menjadi baris laki-laki dan baris perempuan. Di barisan laki-laki paling depan, seorang bocah Uchiha bermata hitam kelam terus memperhatikan ketua kelasnya yang sedang memimpin barisan. Entah kenapa kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu—meski hanya tatapan datarlah yang bisa diberikannya.

"Tegaaaaak, gerak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Little Ms. Heroine**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU/ SasuSaku/ 7 years kids mode

_Sebuah side story dari fic Dear Ms. Police xD enjoy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, Facebook kamu apa?"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang melempar tanya pada kawan sebangkunya—Haruno Sakura.

_Facebook?_ Apa itu? Sejenis nama makanan, kah? Sakura—gadis lugu yang ditanya soal itu—hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua mata besarnya tanpa memahami istilah asing yang diucapkan Yamanaka Ino. "Facebook itu apa?" tanyanya balik dengan polos. Ino sontak kebingungan sendiri harus menjelaskan apa. Usianya yang masih sangat hijau tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bisa menjelaskan apa itu Facebook secara rinci.

"Hmm pokoknya itu lah! Facebook yang di _handphone_. Nama kamu apa, Sakura?" Ino bertanya antusias lagi. Sakura masih diam—kali ini matanya berubah cemas. "Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan ya sama aku. Kita kan teman. Aku juga mau berteman sama Sakura di epbi." bujuk Ino lagi dengan wajah meyakinkan. Tangannya sudah siap menyentuh layar _gadget_ berukuran delapan inchi di mejanya.

"Aku ... tidak punya Facebook, Ino." Sakura menggeleng seraya memajukan bibirnya lesu. "Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan main mainan seperti itu." Sorot mata Sakura kian sayu memandang benda kotak berteknologi _touchscreen_ di tangan sahabatnya. Helaan napas pasrah memaksa keluar dari hidungnya yang kecil. Pertanyaan soal _gadget_ dan _trend_ aplikasi terkini selalu berhasil membuat Sakura berkecil hati. "Tapi, Ino, kita tetap teman, 'kan?" Sakura segera menangkup tangan Ino yang juga terlihat kecewa karenanya.

"Umm ... ya. Kalau begitu aku mau tanya sama yang lain dulu." Ino melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dan beralih memeluk _tablet_-nya. Hati Sakura segera mencelos dalam-dalam melihat sahabatnya lebih memilih berteman lewat mainan entah apalah itu yang bernama Facebook.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura sampai detik ini masih melarang kedua putra putrinya untuk menyentuh hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya ada di usia mereka. Misalnya; ponsel. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia dan kakaknya dilarang keras memiliki benda itu. Padahal, hampir semua teman-teman kelas Sakura sudah mengantongi ponsel canggih yang bisa memutar lagu dan dijadikan kamera. Teman sebangkunya—Yamanaka Ino bahkan menjadi yang terdepan dari semua kawan-kawannya. Jika anak perempuan gemar berponsel dan anak laki-laki gemar bermain _PSP_, maka Ino lah satu-satunya anak yang memiliki tablet layar sentuh berukuran delapan inchi dengan merek beken. Tak heran _gadget_ tersebut terus dipeluknya erat-erat ke mana pun.

Belum selesai dilema urusan Facebook, Sakura setengah hati menyahuti panggilan teman di belakang kursinya yang bernama Tenten. Gadis oriental bercepol dua itu mengeluarkan senyum jahil pada Sakura, siap menanyakan sesuatu. "Sakura, Twitter kamu apa?"

Lagi-lagi, Sakura menghela napas jengah, kali ini pada Tenten. Sakura tanpa menjawab apa pun segera membalik badan lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar. Perasaan sedih dan iri begitu mencubit hatinya yang masih rentan situasi. Ingin menangis pun tak ada gunanya. "Tenten juga sudah punya ponsel. Aku kapan...?" ia merajuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, sepasang bola mata _obsidian_ tengah memperhatikan gelagat Sakura dari pojok kelas.

**.**

**.**

#####

**.**

**.**

"Sakura_-chan_, bisa tolong bagikan buku ini, sayang?"

Uzumaki Karin—wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas—dengan ramah meminta bantuan Sakura untuk membagikan buku PR matematika yang sudah dikoreksinya. Jabatan ketua kelas yang disandang Sakura begitu membantu Karin dalam mengatur siswa-siswinya yang kerap kali bandel. Sakura meskipun pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah, bisa menjadi gadis galak hanya dalam sekejab. Jika teman-temannya sudah mulai ribut, Sakura akan langsung berteriak _'DIAAAAAM!'_ pada anak-anak yang mengobrol selama jam pelajaran. Beberapa perkelahian antar siswa juga berhasil dilerainya dengan cara aneh seperti memakai kalimat: _'Aku akan melapor ke Polisi supaya kalian dipenjara sepuluh tahun!'_

Sakura juga seorang pemberani yang akan membantu temannya menyeberangi jalan di depan sekolah. Ia takkan segan-segan menegur temannya yang berpakaian tidak rapi, sekaligus tak gentar melaporkan siapa saja murid yang mengerjakan PR di sekolah dan bolos apel pagi. Jiwa kepemimpinannya tak jauh beda dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang menjadi ketua kelas 3-A—Haruno Sasori. Kedua anak menggemaskan ini tak ayal menjadi siswa kesayangan guru-guru karena sikapnya.

"Karin_-sensei_, sudah selesaaaai!" Sakura berkacak pinggang memamerkan gigi-giginya pada Karin. Wanita itu terkikik sendiri melihat siswi lucunya berpose keren usai membagikan buku PR.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Duduk lagi ke kursinya yaa...!" Iris _crimson_-nya lalu teralih pandang lagi pada buku PR yang masih menumpuk di meja. Karin lanjut mengoreksi PR murid-muridnya satu persatu, sampai seorang anak laki-laki berambut _emo_ berjalan mendekat ke mejanya, Karin menoleh pasti. "Sasuke, ada apa?" tanyanya pada pria kecil itu.

_"Sensei_, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Anak itu meminta izin tanpa ekspresi. Karin lantas mengangguk dan kembali fokus memeriksa PR matematika yang tersisa limabelas buku lagi.

.

.

#####

.

.

Suasana kelas 1-B _Konoha Shogakko_ semakin ricuh menjelang akhir jam pelajaran. Seperti anak-anak kecil pada umumnya, momen-momen menjelang pulang sekolah adalah saat yang menggembirakan hati. Sepuluh menit lagi bel tanda pulang akan berbunyi, para siswa-siswi mulai membereskan semua perlengkapan belajarnya dari meja ke dalam tas.

"Ino, _tablet_-mu sudah dimasukkan ke tas?" Sakura mengingatkan sohibnya akan _gadget_ yang awas saja kalau ketinggalan itu.

"Sudah, kok! Hiihihii Sakura, kita pulang bareng, yuk?" Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat dibuatnya. Lokasi rumahnya yang hanya berbeda satu blok membuat dua gadis kecil ini sering berangkat dan pulang bersama selama sekolah.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisa ibu minta tolong sebentar?" Fokus Sakura terpecah tatkala Karin memanggil dari depan kelas. Sakura lantas maju sesuai panggilan berniat membantu gurunya yang bermuka cantik nan khawatir tersebut. "Tolong kamu lihat Uchiha Sasuke di kamar mandi anak laki-laki. Sudah lima belas menit tapi Sasuke belum kembali ke kelas."

_"Wakarimashita, Sensei!" _Sakura memberi hormat a la Polisi sebelum melesat berlari menuju kamar mandi laki-laki. Rok mini yang dikenakannya berkibar melawan udara, seragam _sailor_-nya juga berguncang seiring tempo larinya amat tak terkendali.

"Sasuke? Kamu di dalam?" tanyanya dari luar pintu bertuliskan 'Toilet Pria'. "Sasukeeeee? Masih lama, ya? Sebentar lagi pulang, lho!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban atas teriakannya.

Alis merah muda Sakura saling bertautan penasaran. Kemana sih, Uchiha Sasuke itu? Masak Sakura harus masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki hanya untuk mencarinya? Tentu ia merasa malu dan takut untuk melakukan itu. Akhirnya pilihan yang diputuskannya adalah menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu—mencari dengar. Sakura sayup-sayup dapat mendengar suara bocah laki-laki yang menangis dari dalam. Tanpa ba bi bu ia segera membuka pintu Toilet Pria tersebut.

"Aneh. Gelap sekali..." Sakura bergumam sembari berjalan merayap dari pintu masuk, suara tangisan tersedu-sedu makin jelas terdengar olehnya, "...S-Sasuke, kamu di mana? Aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa. Sepertinya lampu kamar mandinya konslet." Nada suara Sakura berubah cemas, pada dasarnya ia juga takut gelap seperti anak kecil lainnya. Sementara Sasuke masih saja menangis tak niat menjawab.

"Sasuke, kamu di toilet yang mana, sih!?"

"Hiks ... aku di sini... "

Dengan mengikuti arah suara tangisan berasal, Sakura meraba-raba pintu sebuah bilik toilet paling pojok. "Di sini?" Sakura mengetuk pintu bilik toilet tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menangis di atas kloset. Sedikit memaksa gadis kecil pemberani itu menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi gelap tersebut.

"Kamu abis ngapain, sih? Kok nangis!?" selidik Sakura begitu sampai di luar pintu. Kini ia bisa melihat betapa deras air mata Sasuke dan ujung hidung mancungnya sedikit memerah mengeluarkan lendir bening.

"T-Tadi aku lagi pipis, terus tiba-tiba lampunya m-mati semua, hiks ... ak-aku takut sama gelap..." Sasuke menjawab dengan sesenggukan parah. Tangisnya makin menjadi pasca mengungkapkan kegelisahan hatinya yang tertahan.

"Masak laki-laki takut gelap? Kenapa kamu nggak keluar aja?" Sakura melipat dua lengannya menghadap Sasuke yang menunduk dan meremas jari-jarinya. "Hmm, kata Sasori _nii-chan_ laki-laki nggak boleh cengeng. Kalau takut gelap kamu lari aja ke luar, jangan nangis, ya? Kan ada aku sekarang nemenin kamu. Aku pasti ngelindungin kamu kok, Sasuke." Wajah merah Sasuke terangkat manakala Sakura mengusap-usap punggungnya dan melempar senyum manis. Uchiha kecil itu buru-buru mengalihkan raut nelangsanya sebelum Sakura lebih lama melihat. "Ayo kita ke kelas!"

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke menyanggah cepat.

"Eh? Ada apa lagi?"

"...ngggg , t-tadi aku terpeleset…."

.

.

#####

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah siang ini nyaris tak terdengar di kelas 1-B. Bukan karena rusak ataupun konslet seperti kasus lampu kamar mandi, suara bel pulang benar-benar ditenggelamkan oleh suara gelak tawa siswa-siswi 1-B. Mereka semua menertawakan Sasuke yang baru saja kembali ke dalam kelas bersama Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Matanya sembab, hidungnya meler, dan yang paling parah adalah celana hitam seragamnya basah tepat di bagian tengah. Siapa pun pasti tak menyangka jika anak laki-laki tersebut habis terpeleset di kamar mandi saking paniknya sampai mendarat di atas genangan kecil.

"Anak-anak, jangan ribut!"

Bahkan suara Karin-_sensei_ yang melengking pun tak dapat menghalau suara tawa yang membahana dalam kelas. Sasuke siap menangis lagi karena urat malunya hampir putus tak tertolong. Hanya genggaman tangan Sakura lah yang membuatnya tetap berdiri teguh tanpa menundukkan kepala.

_"Sasuke tukang ngompol! Hiiiii!"_

_"Laki-laki masa ngompol, hahahahaha!"_

_"Foto aja terus upload di Facebook kelas!"_

Suara tawa makin mengancam kesadaran Sasuke yang nyaris pingsan di tempat. Olok-olokan temannya benar-benar melemahkan _kokoro_ Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping.

"Heh! Sudah kubilang Sasuke tidak mengompol! Celananya basah kena air karena kaget! Kenapa sih kalian tertawa terus!? Nggak lucu!" Sakura kembali menjelaskan di depan teman-temannya yang terus menunjuk Sasuke dan mengatainya pipis di celana. "Diam kau, Inuzuka! Berisik!" bentak Sakura keras pada bocah yang paling puas tertawanya. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan penjelasan menggebu-gebu Sakura. Semua mata hanya terfokus pada celana Sasuke yang basah

Karin mau tidak mau akhirnya membubarkan kelas dan mengizinkan semua siswa untuk pulang. Sedikit lebih baik, kelas menjadi lebih hening menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua. Sakura tanpa disangka-sangka menangis selepas semua temannya pergi. Ia mengutarakan kekesalan batinnya ditemani Sasuke yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Hiks, aku sebal sama mereka!" Sakura menghentak meja belajarnya, "Aku 'kan udah bilang Sasuke nggak ngompol, kenapa sih mereka ketawa terus! Mereka jahat banget sama teman sendiri, huhuhu..."

Mata Sasuke tampak gusar ke kanan dan ke kiri—tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia menganggap semua ini adalah murni kesalahannya sampai-sampai Sakura menangis sambil berteriak. Sasuke tidak suka melihat anak perempuan menangis—meski ia juga baru saja menangis di depan anak perempuan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa..." Sasuke berusaha merendah.

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya!? Kalau aku jadi kamu aku pasti malu! Pokoknya aku mau laporin mereka semua ke Polisi! Hiks, mereka pada nggak berperasaan! Jahat, jahat, jahat! Aku benci sama mereka!" Sakura mengamuk membabi buta tanpa peduli air matanya terus berlinang. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menenangkannya dengan usapan di punggung.

"Ayahku Polisi, kok." ucap Sasuke santai. "Tapi aku nggak berniat melaporkan mereka semua."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh kaget. "Benarkah ayahmu Polisi!?"

Sasuke mengangguk semangat. "Ayahku bagian dari korps kepolisian Kota Tokyo. Tapi minggu depan akan pindah tugas sementara di Osaka."

"Aaaaaaaaaah keren! Sasuke, cita-citaku sebenarnya ingin jadi Polisi. Aku mau minta tanda tangan ayahmu boleh?" Sakura secara ajaib melupakan kesedihannya dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke yang melihatnya tentu saja kaget. Ia tak paham mengapa gadis galak ini tiba-tiba jadi kembali ceria begitu tahu Ayahnya adalah Polisi, padahal Sasuke sendiri tak begitu menyukai profesi Ayahnya.

Namun demi menghibur kesedihan hati ketua kelasnya, Sasuke mengiyakan saja permintaan aneh gadis mungil itu. "Baiklah, besok akan kubawakan tanda tangan Ayah." Laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada anak perempuan.

Bergandeng tangan, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama siang ini. Sakura dan Sasuke sebelumnya bukanlah teman dekat di kelas, ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka berinteraksi semenjak masuk sekolah satu minggu yang lalu. Namun hari ini Sakura dapat mengerti jika di balik perangainya yang _cool_ dan diam, Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak laki-laki cengeng yang takut akan kegelapan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, yang baru tahu jika Haruno Sakura si ketua kelas yang galak ternyata sangat mudah menangis karena terlalu _care_ pada orang lain.

_Well,_ memang tidak ada anak kecil yang tidak menangis.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! _Neee_, jadi pulang bareng tidak!?"

"Ino? Tunggu akuuu!"

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik Sasuke ikut serta menuju gerbang sekolah—tempat di mana Ino menunggunya.

"Ino! _Yokatta ne,_ kupikir kamu pulang duluan..." Pipi halus itu menggembung dengan tatapan manjanya. "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang bertiga! Kita bisa bernyanyi bersama sambil berjalan, hihihihi." Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tersipu. Ia tidak pernah menyanyi bersama anak perempuan sebelumnya. Suaranya yang seperti orang _bindeng_ adalah aib jika dipakai untuk bernyanyi.

"Umm, Sakura. Kalau kamu sama Ino, aku pulang sendiri saja, deh. _Kaa-san_ pasti menjemputku sebentar lagi." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan mengetik pesan minta jemput pada ibunda tercinta. Selesai meminta ibunya menjemput, Sasuke jadi terpikirkan sesuatu selagi ponselnya masih tergenggam di tangan. "Oh iya, Sakura. N-nomor ponsel kamu ... berapa?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir kala memperhatikan benda canggih di tangan kecil Sasuke. Bungsu Haruno itu kesal, kenapa dari semua murid di kelas hanya dirinya lah yang tidak memiliki benda tipis persegi panjang itu. Jika ditelisik lebih lanjut Sakura bukanlah berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orang tuanya mampu menyekolahkan putra-putrinya di sekolah swasta populer. Tapi kenapa, ponsel saja tidak bisa dibelikan? Mereka pasti pelit sekali!

"Sasuke, aku tidak punya ponsel..." Sakura menunduk lesu. "...nanti saja, ya. Aku akan merayu _Kaa-chan_ dulu."

Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia memperhatikan kedua gadis itu berjalan semakin jauh darinya hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tubuh kecil itu bersandar pada pagar sekolah dengan hati yang berdebar. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan sadar berteriak memanggil nama Sakura dan mengatakan hal yang begitu ambigu.

"Sakura! Aku suka sama kamu!"

_**Deg!**_

Sakura dan Ino membeku di tempat.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya! Pasti kubawakan tanda tangan Ayahku!" Sasuke berteriak lagi sambil melambaikan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini xD halo semua, aku kembali nongol di archive hihihi. Alhamdulillah bisa kembali ngefic setelah aku selesai skripsian yeeeeyy XD saatnya ngelanjut beberapa fic multichapter. Maaf bagi kalian semua yg sudah menunggu. Hihihihi salam pelukecup :*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

Selasa pagi yang cerah.

Sakura duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Setelah merayu sedemikian rupa, akhirnya gadis itu diperbolehkan membawa ponsel ke sekolah oleh ibunya yang bawel. Yeah, meski bukan ponselnya pribadi, sih. Mebuki hanya meminjamkan khusus hari ini lantaran Sakura amat memaksa ingin membawa ponsel ke sekolah.

Iris viridian Sakura terus tertuju pada pintu masuk kelas—menanti seseorang. Hingga bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura itu belum juga datang. Kemana dia?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," Karin-_sensei_ menyapa siswanya sebelum mengabsen seperti biasa. "Hari ini satu teman kita, Uchiha Sasuke, resmi berpindah sekolah ke Osaka."

Desahan kecewa meluncur dari bibir berapa siswa-siswi, terkecuali Sakura. Gadis itu justru bergeming dengan mata yang membesar.

Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? _Sasuke ... pindah sekolah? _Kenapa anak itu tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin?

"Sayang sekali, ya. Baru satu minggu masuk sekolah tapi teman kita sudah berkurang."

Sakura meremas kuat ponsel yang dipangkunya kini. Hatinya merasakan getaran aneh nan menyakitkan.

_'Dasar laki-laki PHP! Setelah bilang suka padaku dia pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Kurang ajar! Awas saja, akan kutangkap dia dengan tanganku sendiri jika bertemu lagi!'_

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Ino menggema berusaha menyadarkan Sakura. "Hei?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura..."_

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat berbeda. Bukan kelas 1-B, melainkan di kamarnya yang bernuansa _pinky_.

Kesadarannya terkumpul dan segera menyadari semua tadi itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Bunga tidur singkat yang merefleksikan kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Sakura, jadi pergi tidak hari ini?"

Suara Sasori masuk melalui celah pintu kamar yang diintipnya. Sakura tak memberi jawaban apa pun. Pikirannya masih melayang pada mimpi tadi.

"Sasori-_nii_ ... apa kau ingat siapa cinta monyetmu sewaktu kecil?"

"Cinta monyet?" Sasori mengernyit tak paham igauan Sakura.

"Hmm ... barusan dia muncul di mimpiku. Tapi aku tidak ingat wajah dan namanya siapa." Pandangan Sakura mengosong dan segera memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

"Ah, itu sudah biasa." Sasori menjawab santai-santai saja dan menarik selimut adiknya memaksa turun dari kasur. "Manusia pasti melupakan sembilan puluh persen mimpinya setelah bangun tidur."

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal dan mulai turun dari kasur. Ia melewati cermin dan berkaca pada dirinya yang kini berusia duapuluh tiga tahun, bukan lagi siswi _Konoha Shogakko_ kelas 1-B. Sakura tersenyum kecil memandang hasil pertumbuhan dirinya sendiri. Berawal dari mimpi kecilnya menjadi Polisi, kini Sakura telah meraih cita-citanya tersebut dan sudah banyak menangkap orang di jalan.

"Oi, jadi menjenguk anak _Shidanchou_ siang ini?" Sasori yang bawel terus bertanya pada adiknya yang masih mematung di depan cermin mengenakan piyama tidur. "Siapa namanya? Sasuke? Sousuke? Aku tidak terlalu ingat nama orang gila itu."

Mendengar nama Sasuke dibilang orang gila, Sakura segera menoleh pada Sasori dan kesadarannya langsung terkumpul seratus persen. Sasori terkejut menerima bantal tebal melayang mengarah padanya.

"Sasuke! Namanya Sasuke, _Nii-chan!"_


End file.
